Some Nights FR
by gleettucevato
Summary: Kitty a encore une fois tout gâché avec Marley. Profitant du fait que Ryder et Jake la convoite, Marley va soumettre un ultimatum à la blonde. Karley oneshot. Amitié Marley/Unique.


_J'ai rien de spécial à dire, voici un petit Oneshot Karley. Merci à ma testeuse Yhcorb qui est aussi celle qui m'a fait shipper le Karley. Voilà, enjoy & review !_

« Non merci, Brittany... » Marley repousse le sachet en papier gras plein de donuts colorés que lui tend son amie danseuse.

« T'es sûre ? Ils ont étaient faits par des licornes, regarde toutes leurs petite crottes arc-en-ciel ! » Insiste la blonde en désignant le vermicelle en sucre.

« Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas faim ! »

« Mais t'as rien mangé depuis le début de la soirée ! »

« J'ai eu un repas copieux à midi. »

« Marley, tu peux venir une minute ? » l'interpelle Kitty. « J'ai, euh, un placard à réparer dans ma salle de bain. Il faut bien que tu gagnes ton droit d'être invitée ici ! »

La grande brune suit la petite blonde dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Pour Sugar, Brittany et Tina, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un nouveau coup bas de la cheerleader à sa pire ennemie du glee club, elles lui offrent un même regard désolé. Pour Unique, c'est une nouvelle marque de faiblesse de sa meilleure amie, et elle lui lance un regard réprobateur. Mais Marley, elle sait bien que ce n'est rien de tout ça et ne les regarde pas.

Dès la porte de la salle de bain fermée, Kitty attire l'autre adolescente vers elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, mais Marley, bien qu'heureuse de gagner un moment en tête à tête avec sa petite amie, fixe le sol, à la fois vexée d'être une nouvelle fois prise pour cible en public et parce qu'elle ne veut pas entendre encore les reproches de sa blonde.

« Marley, regarde-moi. »

Sa petite amie n'obtempérant pas, Kitty lui lève le menton jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleu-gris croisent les marrons. La petite blonde se perdrait bien dans la contemplation de ce magnifique ciel orageux face à elle, mais elle a d'autres choses à régler pour le moment.

« Marley, tu sais que tu n'es pas en surpoids. Tu n'as pas à refuser tout ce qu'on te propose à manger ce soir, ni aucun autre soir. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Mais la brune ne répond pas, et se met à sangloter. Kitty l'attire plus près contre elle et la prend dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai recommencé, Kitty. J'ai de nouveau... tu sais. »

Kitty se maudit intérieurement. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Tous les problèmes de santé dans la fille qu'elle aime, tout ça à cause de sa « plaisanterie » stupide, c'est elle qui l'a entraînée dans cette spirale.

« Je suis désolée... »

Elle fixe à son tour son regard sur le sol.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça. Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas à te faire vomir. Tu n'es pas en surpoids et tu ne l'as jamais été, tu es parfaite. J'ai été bête, non, j'ai été complètement conne. »

Elle s'est déjà excusée maintes et maintes fois, Marley connait l'histoire, sait à quel point Kitty s'en veut. Elle sait que Kitty était jalouse, qu'elle trouvait Marley si belle, toujours Jake et Ryder, « les deux ours » comme elle les appelle, qui lui tournaient autour. Elle pensait que si Marley perdait de ses formes, de sa beauté, alors les garçons se désintéressaient d'elle et Kitty l'aurait pour elle. Kitty n'en revient toujours pas que Marley ait pu lui pardonner un tel égoïsme, mais c'est tout Marley, la bonté et la gentillesse à l'état pur, tout ce que Kitty n'est pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'admire.

« Arrête, Kitty »

« Non, c'est la vérité, j'ai été conne. Mais je serai avec toi jusqu'à ce que j'ai réparé mes erreurs, et encore après. Je ne te lâcherai pas, parce que je t'aime. »

Les deux filles desserrent leur étreinte et se fixent, bouche bées. C'est la première fois que ce mot, si sérieux, si officiel, franchi les lèvres de l'une d'elle. Sans laisser à Marley le temps de réagir, Kitty ouvre un placard d'où elle sort une serviette, la mouille et la tend à Marley.

« Bon, si on passe la soirée ici les autres vont se poser des questions. Tiens, essuie tes yeux et rejoins-nous quand tu seras prête. »

Et elle quitte la salle de bain. De retour dans sa chambre, Kitty ne manquent pas les regards inquisiteurs de ses amies. Sans réfléchir très longtemps, elle décide de reprendre Grease, comédie musciale sur laquelle le Glee club travaille en ce moment, et attrape des perruques dans un tiroir. Elle en lance une à chaque fille, en met une sur sa tête et fait ce que les autres attendent d'elle : elle se moque de Marley.

Au milieu de la chanson, Marley revient à son tour de la salle de bain et comprend immédiatement ce que Kitty est entrain de faire. Les larmes qu'elle vient de sécher rejaillissent de plus belle. La tête baissée pour tenter de les cacher, Marley attrape son sac, ses chaussures, et quitte en courant la maison de Kitty. Elle réalise en chemin que sa mère va se demander ce qu'elle fait à la maison à cette heure, et espère qu'elle dormira encore quand elle rentrera, mais de toute façon mieux vaut répondre aux questions de Milly que de rester à voir sa petite amie la ridiculiser encore devant toutes leurs amies.

L'image de sa blonde entrain de l'imiter, les paroles de la chanson, cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle courait dans s'arrêter en direction de sa maison, un torrent continue de larmes sur son beau visage. Si Kitty l'aimait réellement comme elle le lui répétait tant, si elle tenait à elle, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de monter toutes ses moqueries, de lui lancer encore de slushies - de son parfum préféré peut-être, mais toujours de slushies gluants et gelés - pourquoi tournait-elle toujours autour de tous ces footballeurs devant Marley ?

La brune venait d'atteindre sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et gagna sa chambre dans le plus grand silence possible, étouffant ses pleurs dans sa veste, puis se jeta sur son lit où elle fini par s'endormir, fatiguée par les sanglots qui lui agitaient les épaules.

Au matin, son désespoir s'était transformé en colère, et elle était déterminée à faire payer Kitty cette fois-ci. Elle se leva et trouva la maison vide, sa mère avait déjà du sortir faire les courses. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer avec elle. Elle prit une douche et rangea les affaires qu'elle avait emmenées chez Kitty tout en échafaudant un plan de vengeance. Son portable vibra plusieurs fois dans la journée du dimanche, toujours des messages de Kitty que Marley laissa sans réponse.

Le lundi matin, Marley était déterminée à mettre son plan en action. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre, soit sa relation avec sa petite amie s'améliorait, soit elle En arrivant au lycée, elle se dirigea vers la casier de Ryder avant même d'aller au sien.

« Salut Ryder ! Je fais une soirée chez moi ce samedi soir, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Je devrais pouvoir me libérer ! » s'empresse de répondre le jeune homme, évidemment ravie à l'idée de danser collé-serré avec Marley. Est-ce que Jake sera là ?

- Oui. »

Le visage de Ryder s'assombrit. Marley réprime un sourire amusé.

« Libre à toi de laisser sa présence compter ou de le laisser dans l'ombre ! » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Elle se rend ensuite à son casier, qui est proche de celui de Jake, et comme prévu le garçon est là aussi.

« Hey Jake ! J'organise une soirée chez moi ce samedi soir, tu en seras ?

- Compte sur moi ! » s'exclame le beau métis, qui partage évidemment les aspirations de Ryder.

Il ajoute d'ailleurs:

« Ryder sera là aussi ? »

Marley reprend le même manège qu'avec le blond.

« Oui, à toi de voir si tu veux le laisser avoir l'attention ou l'avoir sur toi ! »

Et elle s'éloigne, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Pendant le reste de la journée, elle invite les membres du glee club et quelques camarades de classe, mais pas Kitty. Le soir, Unique et elles se rendent au super marché pour acheter tout le nécessaire: boissons, verres en plastique, bonbons, gâteaux, assiettes en carton, et surtout de quoi s'habiller.

« Bon Marley, tu ne pourras pas échapper à cette conversation indéfiniment. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Kitty ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- Hein, quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas invité Kitty à la soirée. Par contre, Jake et Ryder seront là. On verra si elle les laisse me tourner autour ou si elle décide enfin d'agir...

- Je suis fière de toi, Marley ! Tu ne dois pas la laisser avoir tout contrôle sur toi, c'est malsain votre histoire dans l'état où c'est ! Tu as fait le bon choix.

- J'espère... »

Le samedi soir, chez Marley, la fête a commencé depuis une bonne heure. La compétition entre Jake et Ryder bât son plein : chacun en est à plusieurs tentatives pour conquérir Marley sans pourtant remarquer que la brune, qui a commencé à penser que son plan n'était pas si bon qu'il en avait l'air, n'en est vraiment plus à son premier verre d'alcool. Mais, par-dessus la musique assourdissante, la sonnette finit par retentir. Ryder et Jake, toujours sur le qui-vive pour faire plaisir à Marley, se précipitent d'un même mouvement vers la porte d'entrée. Jake, le plus rapide des deux, l'ouvre pour faire apparaître nulle autre que Kitty.

« Tu n'as pas été invitée... » commence Ryder, rapidement coupé par Marley qui vient de se tourner vers la porte

« Kitty ! » s'écrie-t-elle, avant de se reprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. »

La blonde semble perdue entre la colère et la déception d'être reçue de cette façon, le remord de voir sa petite amie visiblement alcoolisée et cela par sa faute, encore une fois, et la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit que ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'elle arrivera à quoi que ce soit.

« Marley je... voudrais te parler. C'est important. »

Tous ceux qui se trouvent assez proche pour avoir entendu la scène arborent un même regard inquisiteur. Qu'est-ce que Kitty peut bien avoir d' « important » à dire à Marley à une heure pareille ? Elle doit sûrement vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'on ne laisse pas Kitty Wilde sans invitation une soirée... Pourtant, Marley acquiesce et se dirige vers l'escalier qui mènent aux chambres, Kitty sur ses talons. Arrivée en haut, Kitty prend soin de fermer la porte derrière elles et retire le verre des mains de Marley pour le poser sur le bureau.

« Je pense que tu en a assez eu pour ce soir. »

Silence.

« Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, Marley.

- C'est déjà un bon point. » la coupe sèchement la brune.

Kitty est prise de court. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de sa Marley d'être aussi sèche, cassante, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être _méchante_. Mais bon, il faut bien dire qu'elle le mérite.

« Je... Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'agis comme j'agis. On ne doit pas savoir que je suis avec une fille, encore moins avec... »

Elle s'interrompt, consciente qu'elle vient de s'enterrer encore plus profondément qu'elle ne l'était depuis sa propre soirée la semaine précédente.

« Encore moi avec quoi ? Avec cette looser de Marley ? Cette Marley stupide à qui on peut faire gober n'importe quoi, comme par exemple qu'elle grossi alors qu'elle n'a pas pris un gramme ? Cette Marley qui rejoint le glee club parce qu'elle n'a aucun ami et ne sait rien faire d'autre que chanter ? Cette Marley qui est fringuée comme l'as de pic parce qu'elle n'a pas un rond ? Cette Marley avec qui on peut jouer comme on veut, de toute façon avec qui elle sortirait d'autre vu le peu d'estime de soit qu'elle a ? Tu veux qu'on fasse la liste de tous mes défaut ? De toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne comprends pas que tu puisses m'aimer ? Parce que oui, dès le départ, je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais m'aimer, et j'en suis venue à me dire que, non, tu ne m'aimais pas en fin de compte, que c'était encore un jeu pour m'humilier, sinon pourquoi s'embêter à imaginer de nouvelles moqueries chaque jour ? »

Marley s'arrête, haletante. Elle a crié tout ça, craché tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur au visage de Kitty, presque d'une traite. Elle n'en reviens pas elle-même d'avoir réussi à sortir tout ça, d'avoir réussi à lever la voix sur quelqu'un, encore moi sur sa blonde. Probablement l'alcool. Ou peut-être pas. Kitty la fixe, visiblement blessée du ton que sa petite amie a employé contre elle, et réalisant, encore une fois trop tard, tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'approche de Marley et lui prend la main, puis l'embrasse, mais la grande brune la repousse.

« Arrête Kitty.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois ? »

Marley la regarde d'un air effaré. Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Avant qu'elle ne se remette à crier, Kitty prend une décision. Elle entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de sa brune et l'entraîne vers le salon, où tout le monde vaque de nouveaux à ses occupations. Il se joue alors un slow, Kitty saute sur l'occasion : elle enlace la taille de Marley et commence à bouger en rythme. Marley hésite d'abord, mais entoure finalement la nuque de sa petite amie de ses bras. Jake et Ryder, qui avaient failli sauter sur Marley pour prendre le slow à son retour, son stoppés dans leur élan et regardent les deux filles avec des yeux de merlans frits. Petit à petit, chacun se rend compte de ce qu'il est entrain de se passer. Arrivé à la fin de la chanson, l'ensemble des invités est immobile, les yeux rivés sur le couple qui ne les remarque même pas, leurs propres yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, la petite blonde prend la parole.

« Bah quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu deux filles amoureuses danser un slow ensemble ? »

Et elle embrasse Marley, qui ne se fait pas prier pour répondre à son baiser, à la fois heureuse à l'idée d'avoir regagner celle qu'elle aime, et terrifiée de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Mais rien ne se passe, pas de slushie ou autre boisson collante qui lui atterrit dessus, pas de huées ou de moqueries qui lui retentissent aux oreilles. Presque tout le monde a repris ses activités liées à la danse, à la boissons aux sucreries... Presque, en dehors de Unique qui octroie un grand sourire au « nouveau » couple, et de Jake et Ryder qui ont l'air totalement perdu, ne comprenant plus si Marley les a dragué ou s'ils se le sont imaginés, comment Marley peut être avec Kitty, en bref : ne comprenant plus rien.

Kitty les regarde en riant, mais Marley ne semble pas amusée.

« Je les ai quand même utilisés...

- Oh, c'est Marley, c'est que des mecs !

- Euuuh, ce n'est... »

Kitty la stoppe d'un baiser.

« C'est que des mecs, okay ?

- Hmm... »

Et Kitty l'embrasse de nouveau, les lèvres de Marley répondent aux siennes, un baiser qui dur jusqu'à ce que les deux filles finissent par manquer d'air. Puis elles se remettent à danser toutes les deux jusqu'au bout de la nuit, profitant d'être enfin ensemble eu grand jour.


End file.
